Why?
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini Rivaille senang sekali menggodanya. Kenapa, ya? /Eren-Rivaille/ RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

"Kamu bisanya olahraga apa?"

"Erm... anu..."

"Basket? Renang? Tenis?"

"Tidak bisa, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, hukuman ma─"

"TUNGGU! Kalau main ular tangga, bisa!"

"Mati sana."

* * *

..

**Why?**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Author: Cherry-Sakura05**

..

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa segera berlari menghampiri Eren yang tengah─_diobok-obok_ oleh sang _Corporal_.

"Mi-mikasa?!"

"Apa-apaan ini, mengapa anda memarahi Eren hanya karena dia tidak bisa berolahraga?" ujar Mikasa pelan namun tajam. "Dan mengapa Eren memanggil anda 'Yang Mulia'?!"

"Oh, aku sedang latihan drama. Kalau-kalau Dot Pixis ingin menunjukku menggantikan posisinya, aku sudah siap dengan segala kemampuan yang aku punya, sekaligus─_bossy_" ujar Rivaille tenang dan tetap dengan ekspresi 'mata mengantuk'nya yang biasa.

"HUH?!"

Ketiga lulusan _Trainee Squad 104th_ itu melongo. Membayangkan Rivaille yang duduk dikursi kepemimpinan mungkin akan membuat _Scouting Legion_ semakin terlihat berkharisma─tidak ada hubungannya sih. Cukuplah sudah kepemimpinan angkatan mereka dipegang oleh Dot Pixis, setidaknya saat mati lampu, mereka tidak akan kebingungan mencari lilin karena kepala Dot Pixis akan berfungsi layaknya lampu darurat saat dibutuhkan.

Oke, ini semakin ngawur. Kalau saja Rivaille dipilih sebagai penerus _Scouting Legion_, apa anak buahnya akan disuruh mengepel lantai seluruh distrik sampai Titan pun bisa berkaca dilantainya? Saat membersihkan salah satu markas saat mereka menjalani misi melawan Titan saja, bisa-bisanya Rivaille membuat rencana membersihkan halaman markas mereka yang─bahkan tikus pun sulit menyelinap kesitu. Nah, lho. Mungkin saja _Scouting Legion_ bisa mendapat piala Adipura.

Selagi ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Rivaille menyusun berkas-berkasnya dengan rapi.

"Baiklah, Eren. Kali ini kau lolos. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Ackerman begitu perhatian padamu sampai seolah-olah ia punya radar yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu─"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" nampak jelas rona merah merambat di wajah Mikasa.

"─oh, sudahlah. Eren, bawakan berkas-berkas ini ke ruangan Irvin Smith─"

Belum selesai Rivaille bicara, Mikasa menyahut garang, "Silahkan anda bawa sendiri," sambil menyunggingkan─erm, _evil smirk? _

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bica─"

"Ayo, Eren." Mikasa menarik lengan Eren pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"EREN!" panggil Rivaille, terdengar seperti nada memerintah. "Kau dengarkan dia, atau kau dengarkan aku?"

Spontan, Eren menoleh. Tanda tanya menghiasi raut wajahnya. Tapi─ya ampun, kenapa wajah _Corporal _diselubungi kelap-kelip aneh begitu sih! Inilah akibatnya kebanyakan baca komik Shonen-ai.

"Eren. Tetap disini. Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkanku?" Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya.

Eren bimbang. Menuruti perintah atasannya atau menuruti keinginan Mikasa? Oh, _Why?_ Pikirnya dilema.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya," sahut si gadis bersurai _shiny black_─Mikasa.

"EREN! Tetap bersamaku! INI PERINTAH!" Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dengan keras.

"Tidak! Dia ikut denganku!" Mikasa mempertahankan Eren sekuat tenaganya.

"Aku ini atasannya!"

"Atasan kami itu Dot Pixis!"

"Kau lupa berbicara dengan siapa, Ackerman?"

"Tidak, yang didepanku ini hanya seorang _Corporal_!"

Rivaille menarik Eren ke arahnya. "Eren, kau lupa apa yang telah kulakukan untukmu?" Rivaille menatap Eren dalam.

"E-eh?"

"Di malam hari kita berbagi selimut. Bahkan aku merelakan jaketku kau pakai. Lalu─ohya, di penginapan juga kau selalu _sleep walking_ ke kamarku, kau tahu?"

"A-apa?!" Armin merosot ke lantai. _Shock_. Pembicaraan barusan tidaklah sesuai dengan pendengarannya yang masih suci. (?)

"Eren... kau..." Mikasa menyipitkan matanya.

"Mi-mikasa! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Dan bahkan, apa kau tahu? Eren selalu memeluk lenganku, seperti ini." Rivaille memperagakan perkataannya, membuat Eren berhasrat untuk menonjok sang _Corporal _kalau dia berani bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya lagi.

"Lakukan sesukamu, _Corporal_. Maaf mengganggu." Mikasa melepas lengan Eren begitu saja dan membopong Armin yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tung─Mikasa! MIKASAAA!"

..

* * *

"Mimpi kalau kau pikir bisa lari dariku," Rivaille meminum tehnya dengan khidmat sementara Eren dibelakangnya sibuk mengelap jendela sembari tak henti-hentinya mengomel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar saya _sleep walking_ ke kamar anda, _Corporal_?"

Rivaille meletakkan cangkirnya pelan sembari menghela napas panjang. "Tidak, tentu saja."

"UAPA?!" Eren memalingkan mukanya ke arah Rivaille, melotot kesal.

"Hm? Jadi kau mengharapkan dirimu _sleep walking_ ke ruangan pribadiku, begitu?" Eren menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa tidak?" mendadak Rivaille berbisik pelan ke telinga Eren, membuat Eren merasa geli bukan main.

"_Co-corporal_?"

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman, Eren..."

"..." kali ini mata Eren sudah mengecil sekecil semut.

"Eren..."

"Ti-TIDAAAAAAKKK!" Eren menjerit.

"Bhuh─" Rivaille menahan tawanya. "Ternyata kau ini mudah sekali dikerjai," seringai iseng yang jarang ada di wajah Rivaille, kini terukir jelas di wajah sang _Corporal_. Taruhan, seumur hidup pasti hanya Eren yang baru melihatnya seperti itu.

"A-asal anda tahu, saya masih normal!" tukas Eren jengkel.

"Ya, ya, ya... aku tahu itu, kok," sahut Rivaille acuh tak acuh mendengar perkataan Eren.

Brengsek, bisik hati Eren yang semakin jengkel.

Hampir saja, kalau saja ada seseorang yang kebetulan masuk, tentu akan disalahpahami oleh orang tersebut. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Rivaille berbeda sekali perlakuan terhadap dirinya dibandingkan dengan orang lain? Jangan-jangan...

Membayangkan itu saja, bulu kuduk Eren merinding.

Sejak itu, Eren tak berani lagi memasuki ruangan kantor Rivaille yang kini sudah jadi **'zona terlarang'** baginya.

─**OWARI!─**

* * *

A/N: Haduh, memacu adrenalin aja! Untung sekarang aku lagi gak puasa! Ini fic pertamaku untuk fandom SnK. Tapi... nista amat sih ini fic! Dan humornya─garing sangat. #ukir tanah

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


End file.
